Heart of the sea
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Amy the merhog encounters a male hedgehog named Sonic and falls in love with him. But will it be love between two worlds? Official characters belongs to SEGA
1. Chapter 1

First Encounter

Below the surface of the sea in the world, was a underwater city unknown to mankind and there lived a unusual type of citizens, instead of legs they had the lower part of fishes. These creatures were mermaids and both kinds came both as humanoids and mobians. The city they lived in was like a ordinary one except was made of rocks and coral reefs as well some sunken ships.

Right now at the surface near the cliff, was a pink merhog exploring. She had a red tank top on with white lining and she had a necklace with a golden seashell.

"Great, no pollution around here, just some shiny fresh coast water" Amy climbs up a rock and smiled.

Then she noticed something that caught her eye, a blue male hedgehog at the coast collecting sea-shells. Hearts appeared in Amy's eyes at the sight of him.

"Ohhhh He looks handsome" Amy said in a lovey dovey trance and swims near his spot. She hides to not get spotted by him.

"Hmmmm. Here's a nice shiny sea-shell" The blue hedgehog picked up a sea-shell from a clam. Amy smiled and placed her hands on her cheeks to keep look at him. She felt her heart beat with love. But she fail to notice that her tail fin splashed on the water catching the hedgehog's attention.

"Oh crud!" Amy dives back in before he could see her.  
"Huh? What was that?" The hedgehog walked to where she was at and peeks down where she went. She was not there.  
"What ever it was, it's gone now. Now I got to-Whoa!" He lost his balance due to the wet rocks and fell into the water.

*SPLASH*

The Hedgehog swims back up to the surface and gasps for air.  
"Urgh. Great. Looks like you're gonna need a shower, Sonic" He said to himself and headed back home.

**X**

Amy was back home at her coral house, playing a game on a underwater version of a PS4.

"Darn it I can't keep my mind off the boy I saw at the coast today" Amy said to herself.  
"And what boy was it?" Came a voice behind her. It was a gray hedgehog mermaid with golden eyes, gloves with golden cuffs with cyan lines, white chestfur and a mermaid tail similar to a shark.  
"Silver?" Amy guessed.  
"That's right little sister. Who is this boy you talk about?" Silver swam up to her.

"You see Silver, I was at the coast today and saw this blue hedgehog boy collecting sea shells. He has such nice green emerald eyes and such nice build" Amy sighs romantically.

"Awww you're in love with a boy? Wait, did you say he was a hedgehog?" Silver asked.  
"Yeah. He's a hedgehog but with legs" Amy said.  
"Uh Amy, you know land people are not used to mermaids" Silver said very unsure.  
"Why? I hear a lot of land children adore mermaids. Sure there are stories of mermaids drowning people but why not a chance to show us?" Amy said.  
"Amy. If so be really careful" Silver sighs, not wanting to argue with her.  
"I will Silver" Amy said, turning the clam TV off and swims to her bedroom.

X

Sonic was back to the coast and this time he got scuba gears to explore the sea. After putting on his wetsuit and flippers, he puts on the scuba tank, cyclop and oxygen mask.

"Here I go" He jumps into the water and turns on his flash light. He sees a few fishes swimming around and sees a few fishes in the reef.

"Okay. Here's full of life here" Sonic flashes the light at some fishes unintentionally scaring them off. Then he picks up a nearby starfish and looks at it.

"Nice colors" He puts it back and swims further. Soon Sonic came across a large manta ray that swam above him.  
"Wow" He took out the camera and took a picture. Letting the manta ray go, he continues his exploring and found a shiny object in the reef. Curious, he picks it up and dusts it off.

"What is this? A pearl necklace with sea shells?" He was confused. He stores it into a pocket of his suit and is about to swim back when he felt his oxygen tube being stuck on something and when he moved a tearing was made.

Sonic tries to hold his breath and swim back to the surface before he suffocate and drown, only to get tangled in some kelp forest. Nearby, Amy was going for the beach but noticed him struggling in the tall kelp forest frantically as he runs out of air.

"I gotta help him!" Amy swims to the kelp forest to free him. Sonic's strength fails as he pass out due to lack of oxygen and falls to the sea floor but Amy catches him. She frees him from the kelp and swims up to the cliffs laying him down there. She takes off the scuba mask and preforms CPR on him.

"Come on! Live!" Amy begged as she pushes his chest thirty times. After that, Sonic coughed out water and weakly opens his eyes seeing a pink figure in his vision.

"Urgh...Ohhhhh" Sonic groaned before laying back again. Amy placed her hand on his cheek.  
"Rest now. Regain your strength, hedgehog" Amy said.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked weakly.  
"Amy, Amy Rose" Amy said.  
"Amy? I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic told Amy his name, but then noticed her mermaid tail.  
"You're a mermaid?!" He got shocked, backing off slightly.

"Yes but calm down Sonic. I'm not gonna hurt you" Amy pleaded; Sonic calms down.  
"So let me get this straight, you saved me from drowning?" Sonic guessed.  
"Yes, you got stuck in kelp and your oxygen was leaking out" Amy said.

"Oh yeah. And thank you for saving me" Sonic thanked Amy.  
"You're welcome Sonic. Now I got to get back before my brother gets worried" Amy was about to get back in the water when Sonic held her hand.

"Wait, should we meet again later?" Sonic asked.  
"We'll see. Come back tomorrow at the beach" Amy said.  
"Got it. I gotta get back home too now I guess. Ciao" Sonic said and walks back home. Amy winks and jumps back into the water back to her home.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sea Exploring**

The next morning, Sonic dressed up in scuba gear and prepared to meet up Amy at the beach again.

"Where could she be at?" Sonic wondered.  
"Over here!" Called Amy. Sonic turns around and sees her laying on a rock.  
"There you are Amy" Sonic saw her.

"Yes here I am. Ready to see the unseen world with me?" Amy asked and got off the rock.  
"Ready as I'll ever be" Sonic jumps into the water.

X

Once underwater, Amy was showing Sonic around in the reef filled with life.

"My, I never seen a reef filled with so many creatures" Sonic said.  
"You like it?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah I do. Is there more to see?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, there is" Amy leads Sonic to the underwater city she lived at.  
"Wow, is this really a underwater city?" Sonic was amazed at the sight.  
"No surface people has seen this before, you're the first" Amy said.

"I guess. But the pressure of the water. My body can't handle 33 feet depth" Sonic said.  
"Okay. But lets have a view over the city then" Amy takes Sonic's hand, letting him see the view over the under water city. Sonic saw the bio-luminescence light emerging from the city's bottom, glowing in a bright blue light.

He also noticed some mermobians swimming with some sea creatures like whales or manta rays.

"Impressive, your people is living quite the life" Sonic said.  
"Thank you" Amy smiled.  
"No problem" Sonic said and they went to Amy's department, which was at the higher spots of the ocean floor.

Once inside, Amy suddenly stops Sonic.

"Wait here" Amy swam into her room. Sonic waited in the living room looking around there. He could see she got a TV in shape of a large clam, some pictures of the wall with friends or family.

"Hmmm who's this?" He picked the one of Amy and Silver.

"That would be Silver, my best friend" Amy said behind him. In her hand she held a necklace.

"This is so you can breathe without oxygen tank" Amy explained and puts it on Sonic.  
"You sure?" He asked her uncertain.  
"Trust me" Amy takes the scuba mask off Sonic, Sonic holds his breath but then felt like the water was like air for him. He also noticed his legs are now a fish tail.

"I can breathe underwater!" Sonic was surprised.  
"I told you Sonic. Lets have some fun" Amy puts the scuba gear aside and swims with Sonic out the house.

X

As Sonic and Amy went through the underwater city, they soon encounter a lavender mermaid cat.

"Hi Blaze" Amy waved.  
"Hi Amy. Who's the guy here?" Blaze saw Sonic.  
"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I come from the surface world" Sonic said.

"Wow, really?" Blaze was shocked.  
"I saved him from drowning" Amy explained. Blaze looked suspicously at Sonic but noticed he still wore the scuba suit shirt on him.  
"Well I can tell that shirt is not from our city Aquapolis" Blaze said.  
"Aquapolis?"  
"Our city Sonic" Amy explained.  
"Right of course" Sonic understood.

"If you excuse me guys, I gotta go. See ya" Blaze swam away.  
"Now where were we Sonic? Oh yes, sightseeing" Amy said and swam with Sonic some more in the city.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while of sightseeing in Aquapolis, Sonic decided to call it for the day and swimmed to the surface at the beach.

"Well that was wonderful Amy. That was amazing" Sonic said.

"Oh thanks Sonic. Can't wait to show you much more the next day" Amy smiled sweetly at the compliment. Sonic got to the beach and as he got out of the water, his fishtail became legs again with his scuba suit's pants appearing as well.

"Wow. Well pity I had to leave my oxygen tank and mask behind in your house" Sonic said.

"It's okay Sonic. We'll get them back later" Amy assured him.

"Okay then. Well see you tomorrow Ames" Sonic said and waved goodbye to her.

"Well, Good bye Sonic" Amy waved back but was blushing due to her new nickname.

X

Sonic arrived back to his beach house and when he opened the door he saw a yellow fox sitting at the couch, talking to someone on the computer.

"Hi Tails" Sonic said. Tails then told the one he talked to on the computer to wait.

"Hold up Fiona, Oh Hi Big bro. Where have you been?" Tails asked.

"Well been out exploring the reef and saw many new species" Sonic partially lied but was honest about the sea life.

"New species you say huh? Well last time you just found a species I already know, starfishes" Tails just chuckled.

"Hehehe I know, Now I'm not gonna bother your call again. Time for some fresh chilidogs" Sonic walked past him.

"Oh boy. Now where were we Fiona?" Tails resumes his talk with Fiona.

"I just bought this new shirt" Fiona is now shown, she was a red fox with dark red hair and a yellow bow on the head. She now wore a blue shirt with white flowers on.

"Hehehe, But are you sure it's your size?" Tails jokingly asked.

"Yeah. But I got get a smaller" Fiona chuckled. "No no, that looks great on you" Tails spoke back.

"Okay sweetie. See you tomorrow" Fiona then blew a kiss on the screen, making Tails blush.

"See you Fiona" Tails waves goodbye and hung up.

X

At Fiona's location, she sighs in love and as she got up and laid on the hammock, she looks at the ocean and then at her sea shell bracelet. Then she looked at the wheelchair she sat in before.

"Oh if only you knew my secret Tailsy" Fiona gave a sad sigh.

X

The next morning, Sonic woke up and found Tails sleeping on the couch. He couldn't help but smile at how cute his adoptive brother looked in his sleep.

"Such a cute pup he always is" Sonic joked. He then playfully pokes his nose.

"Hey!" Tails woke up by the poking and laughed.

"Good morning bro" Sonic said.

"Morning Sonic. Slept well like me?" Tails guessed.

"Yup. Now how about we'll have some delicious pancakes with syrup for breakfast?" Sonic suggested, this made Tails mouth water with hunger.

"Sure thing. Make it 8" Tails said.

"Well, I'm gonna have 6" Sonic chuckled and went to the kitchen.

X

Later on, Sonic waited for Amy at the beach.

"I'm waiting" He said to himself while waiting. Then he noticed a splash nearby and he ran to see if it was her. And very right it was Amy.

"Oh hi Amy" Sonic said.

"Hi Sonic. Ready for today's tour?" Amy joked.

"Heh, sure" Sonic puts on the necklace to become a merhog. He dives into the water and Amy grabs his hand. "Come, lets go to the market" She said.

The two swimmed to the northern part of Aquapolis and this time there was a market there, Sonic saw some mer-mobians shopping for seashells, clams and even some dresses or seashell clothing.

"Amazing" He gasps in amazement. "There's more" Amy said and they swimmed to see some dolphins in the area. They all got curious and swam up to the two.

"Oh this is so cool. Seeing them close up" Sonic said.

"It sure is Sonic. These dolphins know me well so you'll get used to them soon" Amy said. One dolphin swam around Sonic and then lift it's fin up for a highfive, which Sonic did.

"You cool" He smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEHAW!" Sonic cried out riding a dolphin in the sea with Amy.

"Looks like you're having a lot of fun Sonic" Amy said.

"I never felt so alive Amy!" Sonic cheered and then let go of the dolphin in a back flip. He then bows to Amy making her giggle.

"Oh Sonic you didn't have to" Amy giggled.

"Well for this lady I do" Sonic said. "You're too hilarious Sonic" Amy said.

"Thanks" Sonic replied. They then swam back to Amy's apartment. When they arrived, they sat at the couch.

"So how is it exploring this city Sonic?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Pretty fun with a lady like you...ops did I say it out loud?" Sonic realized what he said but Amy just giggled at his face. "I thought so" Amy said and placed her hand on her cheek. Sonic smiled and placed his hand on hers.

"You know, it's like a dream come true, seeing real kind mermaids" Sonic said.

"Nice. Perhaps you should move here" Amy joked.

"Maybe. As long I'll let my buddy know" Sonic said.

X

Tails was at the balcony of his and Sonic's house, looking through some binoculars.

"Hmmmhmmm Not an dolphin in sight" He looked around. Then he noticed a red tailfin in the water near the beach.

"A big fish! I gotta see this!" He ran down from the balcony to the beach to see if it's a beached large fish. But it wasn't a fish, instead it was just a inflated balloon fish someone has lost. Shaking his head in dismay, he picks it up and headed back tot he house.

"Just another false alarm" Tails sat back at the balcony and took his binoculars to have a look again. At times he would drink from a Diet coke can. Soon enough he heard his belly growl in hunger and he went inside to have something to eat. He made himself a sandwich and came back out taking a bite out of it.

"Mmmmm tasty" He said to himself and sat back down to see through the binoculars. Then he saw something as he looked, something pink and blue in the water.

"Is that...Sonic?" He saw a familiar blue hedgehog appear out of the water. He was holding his scuba gear he left behind in Amy's house. He then also noticed Amy and a pink fish tail behind her.

"Sonic!" Tails ran down to the beach.

"Oh no!" Amy gasps seeing Tails coming.

"Easy now Amy. I'll handle this" Sonic walks up in front of Tails.

"Sonic, who is that girl? Please don't lie to me" Tails asked Sonic. "Well... I haven't been honest with you Tails. But this is Amy Rose" Sonic showed Amy to him.

"Um...hi" Amy said nervously. But Tails was eyeing the fish tail.

"Can you explain to me what's behind her?" Tails asked.

"You see. I'm a mermaid" Amy swam up to Tails revealing the fish tail is part of her body. Tails looked like he was gonna faint at the sight of a real mermaid.

"Oh my god! Are you a living real mermaid?!" Tails asked.

"Well yes" Amy nodded.

"This is an amazing discovery Sonic! You just found a new society!" Tails looked at Sonic.

"A new type of people you mean. There's more underwater" Sonic said.

"Interesting. I'd love to see that one day" Tails said. Amy then took out another necklace and puts it around his neck.

"What's this?"

"This will allow you to breathe like a fish Tails without noticable gills" Sonic said.

"Cool" Tails looks at it. He tries it out by diving his head and he felt like he didn't need air to breathe underwater.

"It's working"

"I told you so. Now I gotta get back at my home. You boys have fun. Ciao" Amy dives back into the ocean. Tails and Sonic watched her wave her tail fin as she disappeared into the water then looked at eachother.

"Well, we got a lot to talk about Tails" Sonic said.

X

After a lot of explaining to Tails, Sonic finished his story of telling how he met other mer-people like Silver and Blaze.

"Interesting and did you ride dolphins as well?" Tails was astonished.

"Yeah. It was fun. These creatures are so fun loving even in the wild" Sonic said.

"I remember when we went into dolphin tour in Spain" Tails said. "Those were the days but now we can get up close to them without them attacking with these necklaces" Sonic said.

"I should tell Fiona about this too" Tails said. "You sure about it?" Sonic asked. "Well if I tell her to not freak out" Tails replied, unaware of the fact that his chat friend is indeed a mermaid.

And outside the house, Fiona was watching the two talking without being spotted.

"Oh Tails. If only it's so simple" She said and dives back into the water.

But little she noticed; in a boat far away was an obese man with a wild mustache and prince nez glasses.

"This will make me rich, capturing these sea beauties" The man said.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

h2 id="viewer-foo"Tails and Fiona's reef tour/h2  
h2 id="viewer-53voa" /h2  
p id="viewer-7mq07"Inside some truck's trailer far from the beach, the man from the boat was drawing on a map to find exactly where Aquapolis was./p  
div id="viewer-bppgt" /div  
p id="viewer-e2fr6""Hmmm. If I could capture one of them, he or she should reveal where they live at" The man said, he got up to get an coffee, looking at the trophies of illegal acts he has done, he had like taken fangs from an vampire hanging on an necklace and an stuffed up Chupacabra./p  
div id="viewer-btvc0" /div  
p id="viewer-9nfh3""Dead or alive, these mermaids are gonna make me, Ivo Eggman Robotnik filthy rich! HOHOHOHOHOHO!" He laughed like an evil Santa Claus./p  
div id="viewer-11b74" /div  
p id="viewer-am7vq"X/p  
div id="viewer-39b7" /div  
p id="viewer-fu892"At Fiona's house, she was resting at her hammock when she saw an car drive up nearby. She got onto the wheelchair using her belly gem to hover into it and cover her fishtail with an blanket./p  
p id="viewer-cfugt""Who's there?" Fiona asked. Then she saw no other than Tails coming at her./p  
p id="viewer-89lv1""Hello there Fiona" Tails waved to her. "Hey Tailsy" Fiona greeted him./p  
p id="viewer-3ehvk""You're not gonna believe what Sonic told and showed me. His new girlfriend's a mermaid" Tails said./p  
p id="viewer-1le4j""Oh, really that's great" Fiona acted surprised. Tails sat on the hammock to continue his story to her./p  
p id="viewer-a06q8""Well trust me to not tell anyone else. Amy showed me some necklace so I could breathe underwater and if deep enough I'll turn into an mer-mobian as well" Tails said./p  
p id="viewer-2t05g""Wow. I'd wish I could see that" Fiona said. But then Tails heard a near wet noise./p  
p id="viewer-1b4vq""What was that?" Tails asked./p  
p id="viewer-9m51k""Just some seagulls nearby" Fiona lied but Tails didn't buy it. "Fiona, are you hiding something? Don't lie to me please" Tails demanded. Fiona gulps, knowing there's no point in hiding anymore./p  
p id="viewer-2706g""Okay Tails. There's something I have hidden from you for a while. You see I'm not actually crippled" Fiona confessed./p  
p id="viewer-fas4m""If you're not crippled then can you walk?" He asked. "No, only with this gem" Fiona points at her bellybutton, there was an gem and when it glowed, Fiona levitated into the air. The blanket came off her revealing her scarlet red fish tail, Tails jaw dropped at the sight./p  
p id="viewer-12hj7""Fiona?! You're an mermaid?!" Tails gasped and fell onto his butt on the balcony. Fiona shreds some tears, fearing Tails would get mad at her for lying to him./p  
div id="viewer-ba5ef" /div  
p id="viewer-ee6oc""Yes. I'm so sorry for keeping this an secret" Fiona said. She looks away but Tails instead of getting mad cups her face with an smile./p  
p id="viewer-1jim6""You're even prettier as an mermaid" Tails hugged her./p  
p id="viewer-frsie""Aw thank you Tails. Now that you know Amy and I are mermaids, we got more to talk about" Fiona said. The two foxes then shared an passionate kiss together, holding eachother by the waist and neck./p  
div id="viewer-6nlq4" /div  
p id="viewer-epdf0"Soon they pulled apart for air. "I love you Fiona" "I love you too Tails" Fiona smiled. "No matter what you are, I'll always love you" Tails assured her. "Thank you for understanding Tails" Fiona said. They got into the ocean to have an swim together to explore the reef. Remembering what Amy said, Tails put the necklace on and dives into the deeper waters and his legs and twintails became a fishtail. "Wow! Cool!" Tails smiled and waved his fins. Fiona giggled and took his hand swimming through the reef with Tails. A large manta ray swimmed over them amazing Tails./p  
div id="viewer-9htd2" /div  
p id="viewer-ei2t9""Awesome"/p  
p id="viewer-m85q""There's more to see Tailsy" Fiona said and they swimmed further in the reef, stopping at an moray eel's hole. They saw an green fat moral eel peek out and Tails carefully reached out to it./p  
div id="viewer-7vr2l" /div  
p id="viewer-64b2c""Don't worry, he's like an puppy" Fiona said. Tails nodded and pets the moray and it smiled at his gentle touch and he even gave it a slight belly rub. Fiona couldn't contain her giggles at the sight of this./p  
p id="viewer-5rqb5""Seems this moray loves you" Fiona giggled./p  
p id="viewer-9g41s""Yeah it appears so" Tails stops rubbing the moray. They continued to swim in the reef and saw different kinds of fishes, crustaceans, some octopuses, mammals and even some sea turtles were around./p  
div id="viewer-3093l" /div  
p id="viewer-7oijs"Suddenly Fiona stopped when she saw an boat at the surface./p  
div id="viewer-52o0" /div  
p id="viewer-9636d""Um Tails, is that an ordinary fishing boat?" Fiona asked nervously./p  
p id="viewer-5baal""It appears so. So we better avoid the hooks" Tails saw some hooks with baits on. The two swam away and they got to safer areas./p  
div id="viewer-9q81l" /div  
p id="viewer-gc97"X/p  
div id="viewer-6ln8r" /div  
p id="viewer-2ga90"At the beach, Amy and Sonic were sitting at the cliffs with Amy having her fishtail in the water while Sonic dipped his feet. They were watching the clouds on the sky./p  
div id="viewer-38ccj" /div  
p id="viewer-3u1rl""That cloud sure looks like an dolphin" Sonic pointed at one cloud./p  
p id="viewer-8jnib""Yeah, and that one looks like an turtle" Amy pointed at another one. Sonic looked over and saw the turtle cloud./p  
p id="viewer-93j7h""Cool"/p  
p id="viewer-9al1e""Mmhmm. Well it's fun spending time with you" Amy touches Sonic's cheek./p  
p id="viewer-em2uj""Same here with you my sweet rose" Sonic said. Then he reaches into his quills and showed a seashell necklace./p  
p id="viewer-e6bjm""A new one?" Amy asked./p  
p id="viewer-5ec77""Yeah. I make those when I'm bored" Sonic said, putting it on Amy's neck./p  
p id="viewer-2e6tv""It's beautiful. Thank you Sonic" Amy hugged Sonic./p  
p id="viewer-d9d49""You're welcome Ames" Sonic hugs back and they shared an kiss. But from afar, Eggman was using some binoculars, seeing the two./p  
p id="viewer-fgm90""Ah perfect, I got them on sight!" Eggman grinned. He puts the binoculars aside and drove the boat to the cliffs. Sonic noticed the boat coming and Amy freaks out and jumps into the water with him./p  
div id="viewer-62er1" /div  
p id="viewer-6ai4""AH! We can't let other people on the surface see me!" Amy cried./p  
p id="viewer-dokcb""As long we're hidden we should be fine" Sonic said. But little they knew, Eggman had an catapult machine sending a submarine drone under water searching for them./p  
p id="viewer-6i7of""Get an load of this!" Eggman gloated as the drone searched. Amy noticed a red glow from the sea bottom and saw a search light./p  
div id="viewer-b7b94" /div  
p id="viewer-964di""A drone?! Quick we need to get out of here!" Sonic grabs Amy's hand and the swimmed away from the drone. The drone turns and spotted them, it's red eye glowed yellow beeping and it drove at an incredible speed, firing some kind of harpoons at the two./p  
div id="viewer-3mrae" /div  
p id="viewer-78jpr""Watch out!" Amy dodged the harpoons with Sonic./p  
p id="viewer-62kbo""Hehehehe! Good luck trying to get away from me! I can see you there!" Eggman watched the whole thing through an camera./p  
p id="viewer-194fm""Missed us! Whoosh! Ah ah ah!" Sonic taunted the drone. The drone then came at a faster speed at the two merhogs and fires two syringe harpoons at them. "It's coming right at us!" Amy screamed when the harpoons came at them. But it was too late, the harpoons has hit them and they were injected and blacked out./p  
div id="viewer-d9vfh" /div  
p id="viewer-fejj"To be continued.../p 


End file.
